The Story Of Dagon Magus
T'he story of a young man named Dagon Magus', The Blue Flame of Sin, has been preserved in a journal. It describes a man born with a curse like no other, written from the perspective of a childhood friend. Read the story in his journal-turned-narrative to find out what its like living in his life. The journal transcript to follow is a direct copy of the original author's writing, including grammar and spelling. The Childhood Of The Blue Flame of Sin Dagon Magus was born in south Varrock and was abandoned after someone seeing his Curse of Flaming Hands and was casted away to Port Sarim's Jail when he was 12. Next door there was another kid named Raye Baku who was cursed with red glowing eyes and a soul of a demon. Nothing more and nothing less me and him became friends and broke out of that prison and started surviving by stealing from the corpse of fallen warriors in the wild but this didn't happen until Dagon was 14. A Fateful Battle When me and Baku were 24 and after i started my pirate career,Baku's inner demon came out and he slaughtered the monks at Edgeville.After seeing him rip flesh from the monks Dagon yelled Baku to stop but he didn't so Dagon started doing it by force unsheathing his greatsword he attacked but baku knocked it out of his hands easily.Baku kicked Dagon with the power of the demon sending him flying into a wall. Dagon felt his friendship and he took off the gloves that holded the curse in.Dagon started attacking with his flaming hands full of rage.Baku jumped back and was charging a blast in his hand and Dagon casted both hands in front of him.Flames were charging in both hands and he blasted a ray of flames from them the attack he used was called a Judgement Blast Baku at the same time released a place from his hand which was also a Judgement Blast.The blasts were equal so the dissapeared. Dagon teleported both of them to a mountain pass in the wilderness so no one will be hurt.They ran in a parallel way while attacking each other with swords and after moments of clahing Dagon started sprinting on a wall but at the same time Baku casted a Smoke Screen so Dagon didn't know what he's doing.Baku sprinted on the wall to Dagon slahing with his sword but after Baku slashed the real Dagon was Behind him and he kicked Baku to the ground.They landed 10 yards away from each other.Baku sheathed his sword then said "It's time to end this" in a deep calm voice as he charged lightning in his hand and on the other side Dagon began to charge flames in his hand."I guess every thing does come to an end.....even are friendship" said Dagon as tears drip from his eyes.At the same time they charged and attacked.The attack got through to Baku and while demon dissapeared.Baku said in a low dying voice "Hey Dagon.....my son should be traveling home by now c-can you take care of him?" Dagon accepted and barried his old friend. The Start of Adventure After all that Dagon joined a clan named That Saradomin Group after fighting the demon inside Baku's Body and ever since that he hatted demons...What could happen next......To be Countinued Category:Documents